Alternate Reality? Vegeta, The Superior?
by FamerDragon
Summary: Goku ran away from his home planet, Vegeta about a decade ago. His old comrades have found him and he is being dragged away. What if Vegeta was always stronger than Goku?
1. The Two Brothers

Go easy on a dude and his first fanfiction! Yeah, as you guessed this is my first fanfiction. If you haven't; this is my first fanfiction. So yeah, go easy on a dude, ya know?

* * *

Goku sat down on the green, plush grass, the sun was just rising over the horizon and soon he would begin his training for the day. His son rushed past him, like always he was probably going to play in the forest,"3...2...1" Goku sprang up, it was time top begin, he would stop when the sun reached its highest position in the sky, in other words noon.

He shook, for the past few days powerlevels were appearing, he didn't know how. They were strong but soon after appearing they would disappear, it was very strange. The only way powerlevels could disappear if the person died but there was one other way. The way of Masking, it was a high level technique and Goku hadn't quite mastered it yet. There was only one thing he was sure about the enemies, they weren't the average humans.

The powers intensified at once and Goku fell to the ground. The pressure of their power was overwhelming, "Just who are they?" Goku asked himself. It would just be better if he hid himself for a while. After past encounters, he was pretty sure it would have something to do with him. From the time he had been a soldier on Vegeta to the time where he had run away to Earth, they were always after him, "I recognise that powerlevel now," Goku struggled to get up, "Those were once my comrades."

He looked at the sky in shock, why did these things happen to him and his family? Why was he being hunted down? Back then he wasn't even a very valuable part of the army, most would say he was one of the weakest there, but why had they come? He was just a normal low-class Saiyan who had barely escaped being sent to Vegeta, if it hadn't been for his father...he would have probably been on another planet somewhere. Even though after the Saiyans had managed to overthrow Frieza, they still continued his traditions, sending a baby with a low powerlevel to another planet was one of them but if his father hadn't had fought for him to stay then he wouldn't have been living his current life. His father, Bardock, he missed him, it was even worse that he was killed right in front of him. Executed for starting a rebellion against the king because he wanted change it was the worst fate. It was a wonder why they had let Goku stay on Vegeta. He clenched his fists, thinking about it made him angry. He was there but he couldn't do anything, absolutely nothing. His powerlevel was rising with his anger but that would only cause him trouble. It would lead the Saiyans straight to him and that was something he didn't want to happen. Not now...Not ever.

The power had lifted, they were either just playing with him to see if he would come or they were planning something, something that would be flashy and unnecessary just causing human lives in the process. A power was approaching, Goku got into his fighting stance. This powerlevel was here for a fight; he could either run or try to fight back. Running would only make the enemy give chase and it could lead him to being fatigued when the enemy can easily close in and deliver a fatal attack or he could fight with the enemy, therefore allowing him to gather some more information. That's what he need now, he needed to know what they were up to, he needed to know what to prepare for, and he needed to know if he had a chance to live.

The figure landed in front of him, its powerlevel was extremely high, its long spiky hair flowed in the wind, Goku picked up the features instantly, and it was his brother, Raditz. "Hello brother," Raditz said, "You're coming with me now!" Raditz reached out to grab Goku's arm but Goku jumped back,

"I told you never to call me your brother again," Goku said, stepping back trying to widen the gap between him and his brother, "And I'd never go anywhere with the likes of you!"

Raditz shrugged, he gave the usual I-don't-care-what you-think look and stepped toward Goku, "I didn't ask you to come," He grabbed Goku's arm, his speed was amazing, "You're coming whether you like it or not. Even if I have to bring you back when you're on the verge of death." Goku tried to pull away but his brother's grip was too strong, "It's your choice Kakarot."

"I told you never to call me that again, I changed it for a purpose," Goku said.

"You dare to re-christen yourself and take away the name our precious parents gave you?"

"Kakarot was the old me, this is the new me."

"Hmmm," Raditz replied, it was obvious he didn't care about what his brother was babbling about, it only mattered that he was coming.

"Hmmm?"

"I have nothing to say," Raditz said, it was a first, whether it would be coming up with ridiculous comebacks, he always had something to say, "Can we leave now?"

"Can I bring my son along?"

"Meh."

"GOHANN!!!" Goku shouted. His son wasn't very far from the place he had been standing. A small boy ran up to him, he had a wiggling tail, "What is it dad?" The boy asked, his eyes looking about the place, "You're coming with me and uncle Raditz," Goku gestured toward his brother.

"Uncle Raditz?" Gohan asked.

"That would be me. Goku, let's go!" Goku held Gohan in his arms, Raditz flew off and Goku followed, something big was going to happen.


	2. Reunion: The Four Saiyans Plus One

Short update took long, sorry. :P Through many computer errors and crashes this story went and then...Long story short. I got off my lazy butt and transferred the file from my laptop to my computer. So yeah...Time for the honorable mentions. :D

SamoaCookie: For my first review ever. It's appreciated.

Yunagirlamy: First story alert. Ever.

HP Girl 28, haruhikitty1991 and belze234. Yup, thanks for the alerts. Hopefully, tests and stuffs won't interfere again.

**CHAPTER 2 TIEM!**

* * *

"This way," Raditz said, motioning for his brother, Goku, to follow him. They had been flying for hours, the sun was now beginning to set. Gohan, Goku's son, was sleeping soundly in his father's arms. Raditz had a big smile plastered across his face, this for the most part the smile confused Goku. Raditz was the self-declared man of the family after their father was killed. Their mother, well disappeared and their grandparents were killed in a mission. Raditz was Goku's life-line while they were young but their relationship never went smoothly.

"Over here," Raditz said as he parted a bush and led his brother down a dirt path, the sun now setting above them in the orange, cloudless sky. Raditz then came to a halt, "King, I've brought Kakarot!" Raditz yelled.

A spiky haired man, along with a muscular bald man, landed on the ground, sending up a cloud of dust. Raditz bowed and Goku stared in wonder, "Prince Vegeta? Nappa?"

"That's King Vegeta to you," Nappa said.

"Ignore it this time Nappa, Kakarot hasn't been around to hear of my new power," Vegeta said, "You may stand Raditz." Goku looked at Raditz; confusion was evident in his facial expression. Raditz switch from his kneeling to a standing position.

Raditz looked at his brother, "King Vegeta, would you kindly explain to him the story?" Vegeta nodded and smiled. His was crooked and plain evil and it seemed that he was prepared to blast off anyone's head without even the slightest sign of hesitation. Nappa looked at Raditz obviously signing for him to step back. Vegeta, in turn laughed loudly, "You wanna know my story, huh?" He paused, too short for anyone to answer the question, "Well this is how it goes!"

Nappa looked at Raditz; he had just screwed everyone over not only once, but twice. Not only would Vegeta begin his two hour long story which he had heard too many times already, he would have to listen or Vegeta would get quite angry.

"First, it began a long time ago, a while after you left the planet…" Vegeta began, his emotionless voice not helping the story at all. Raditz sighed, it was like Vegeta had the story memorized, every time he heard it, and it was the same words, phrases and sentences, in the same order, with the same expression. Nappa yawned; the story certainly didn't get any more exciting. Goku looked at him in wonder, that story was already boring him.

"And that is how I, King Vegeta, became the king," Vegeta finished. The same smile he had plastered on his face when the story began still remained. Nappa looked at Raditz; he obviously had the intent to kill him. Raditz looked at Goku, who was at this point, snoring quite loudly. Gohan was now sitting up rubbing his eyes; he let out a little yawn. Vegeta glared at Goku for a moment, if that man didn't wake up soon, he'd blow him to bits. Gohan noticing Vegeta's stare, shook his father, "Daddy! Daddy!" He yelled, in a soft tone.

Goku's head fell back, as he let out a snore. Vegeta was now furious, he lifted his finger. A bit of energy began to form a ball, "Daddy!!!" Gohan yelled, this time a bit louder. Goku woke up, quickly jumping up and looking around, "Don't worry Gohan, Daddy's here!" Vegeta's smirked, his hand falling to his side, "When in my story did you decide to fall asleep?" He asked .Annoyance was still evident on the prince's face.

"The part where you…" Goku closed his eyes. He had difficulty remembering when he decided to take an afternoon nap and he knew how Vegeta was, so he decided to make up a few things. A little white lie couldn't hurt anyone, "The part where the ship exploded with your father in it, and you laughed."

Vegeta nodded, "Oh…I found that to be the most interesting part, Kakarot." Goku sighed, his lie had just saved many lives, his, Raditz and Nappa's and a quarter, no, half of human civilization. Gohan stood still, the Dragonball attached to his hat glimmering in the sunlight, revealing the four black stars. Vegeta nodded, "Where was I?"

Raditz and Nappa stared at Goku in awe; they'd have to kill him later, before his stupidity ended up getting them all killed by Vegeta, of course. Vegeta repeated his story, including all the drama and comedy and tragedy. This time Goku was sure to stay awake as Vegeta had a single finger pointed at him the entire time. A finger that was prepared to fire a attack that probably wouldn't kill him, but leave him gasping for air and begging for mercy.

* * *

"WHERE THE HECK ARE THEY?!!" The shouts of Chi-Chi, Goku's wife and Gohan's mother, could be heard from miles away. She rampaged about, nothing could calm her down, "THEY SAID THEY'D BE BACK HOURS AGO!" She ran outside before letting out a frustrated sigh, "I'LL KILL THEM AND BRING THEM BACK DEAD IF I HAVE TO!" She jumped in her car, fired up the engine and began to drive away at an amazing speed. Where? She didn't know, she'd just bring them back and they'd have a happy, nice meal together like all the other, NORMAL families did. Animals were scampering about; hopefully they'd get away from the monster.

* * *

The moon was now fully in the sky, its dim light reflecting off the blades of grass. The beasts were howling, searching for their prey and Chi-Chi driving through the desert looking for her family. Goku, Gohan, Raditz and Nappa were now exhausted after listening to Vegeta's story.


	3. A Plan! Evil Intent Taking Over!

Slow and short update again, sorry. Now that school's out where I live, I'll update quicker, hopefully. ^_^' Well, so here it is in Goku's P.O.V. And some development it teh plot area. Now, for a reference to how Goku's hair looks look at Turle's hair. And some things are different and characters are a bit OOC, but it's an AU. So, that's what is expected, right? So, R&R and thanks for supporting me so far. Enjoy! Hopefully... :D

* * *

"Awesome, no, incredible," I muttered as I stared in awe at the delightful meals laid in front of me. 'King' Vegeta had led us to his ship, it was huge, and, dare I say it, he prepared some of the most luxurious meals I had ever seen, I could have sworn that Vegeta couldn't cook. I mean, I've been alive for like twenty years but I had never seen such nice meals. Being royalty does have its benefits, I wonder if I can be adopted. No, there is no hope for a run-away like me but Gohan has the slightest chance to be adopted. And once he's adopted, he can provide me with meals like this everyday. Ho ho ho, that'd be nice. Then Chi-Chi can get off my back about working and then I'll never have to pay for food again!

"What is it, Kakarot?" Vegeta cooed, "Have you never seen meals of this quality?" Vegeta loves to mess with people a bit too much, "No, I haven't," I replied. Man, I bet I looked cool while I did that. Nappa was standing behind Vegeta, a wide smirk on his face. Truthfully, it scared me and I wanted to box it off, I mean, it reminded me of a spider. "Oi, Brother, What happened to your tail? It's a bit…Well, missing," Raditz said, "I have ointment for that somewhere. It'll grow your tail in a few seconds. How about it?" I nodded; I really didn't mind my tail growing back. I actually missed it, "I don't mind. The Earth Guardian got rid of it." Raditz looked at me. I bet in his mind he was trying to compute how I, a trained Saiyan soldier, let someone get close enough to pull of my tail, "That Kami was stronger than he looked. So I let him test his strength," I said.

"Enough chat. It's time to tell a real story," Vegeta said, pulling out his chair at the end of the table. Now, that chair looked comfy. Not only were the cushions a deep shade of red but they looked so fluffy. In turn, Nappa, Raditz, Gohan and I pulled out our chairs and sat. Vegeta smirked, not the smirk that you'd find on those stuffed animals but one on a malicious bear that was about ready to maul you and end your existence. So instead of being pulled in by the maliciousness of Vegeta's smile I looked elsewhere, "Hey, Raditz bro, you should like cut your hair…Doesn't it get in the way of fights?"

"Sometimes it does but it y'know, it'll grow back if I cut it, so I can't bother to waste time I could spend training," Raditz spoke, his confidence that came with being an Elite Saiyan was radiating off him. He and Nappa always spoke with a slight tone of elegance if I remember correctly…Or was that Vegeta? Speaking of Vegeta, where is that story he was talking about?

"As you know Kakarot, Frieza was once in charge of our planet," Vegeta began. He was speaking in an overly serious voice which with no doubt added emotion to his words. Frieza, huh? That name sure brought back memories…and not good ones either. Now, something was off with Vegeta's sentence. I couldn't put my finger on it. Wait…Frieza was…as in not anymore…? My eyes widened. That's impossible. No one could contest Frieza when it came to strength. Not even the King would stand a chance and the King was incredibly strong.

"By your facial expression and speechlessness, I assume that you think it's impossible that tyrant has been done in," Vegeta said. His smirk had completely disappeared, "I also thought it was impossible, and I was there." Vegeta was hiding something but I decided to ignore it, it can't be that bad, right? So, Frieza was dead, I just couldn't believe it. "Oh and Kakarot," Vegeta said, "I suggest you revert back to your Saiyan mannerisms, the human ones are sickening. If not, I guess I'll just kill you before they make me puke." I nodded. I really didn't want to fight Vegeta because 1) He was an Elite Saiyan 2) He was there when Frieza was killed and probably had some form of involvement and 3) He probably tops my powerlevel tenfold. Number 3 had to be the main reason. Even though I love fighting, I'd prefer not to get into something I know I have no chances of winning. Zero. Zilch.

So, if I was with anyone else, I'd ask this question but since it's Vegeta I don't want to upset him but when are we going to eat? Gohan was also eyeing the food longingly; at least I wasn't the only one. Nappa and Raditz seemed hungry too, how long did Vegeta plan on making us wait? Vegeta's stomach rumbled, we all tried to hold in the laughter, "Well, to cut the story short. Shortly after you left, while we were on a mission, Frieza blew up the planet. So now, we're going to look for the other remaining Saiyans, claim a new planet and multiply!" Now, this was something you'd expect out of some videogame. Claim a new planet, that was immoral, mean and not to mention flat-out illegal. Well, part of the Saiyan in me, the part I tried to suppress, actually liked it; the other half was utterly disgusted. I cringed when I saw Vegeta looking at me but, I value my life more than my morals so I went along with my disgusting side, "I can't wait!" I yelled, part of me was disgusted by the part that liked the idea much less was getting excited about.

"Excellent," Vegeta said, his arms crossed, "Now, let us feast!" That was order I could tell everyone liked. In what seemed like a second, everyone was well, ordering seconds. Lame pun, I know but it was the first thing that came to my mind. So, excuse me, for speaking my mind. When the food was finished everyone had plates stacked up, except Gohan, his belly couldn't hold more than thirds. I let out a gasp as I patted my stomach. The two stands of hair, which stood up like antennae or more like horns, bobbed up and down. I usually brush them down but doing the course of the conversation, they sprung up. Maybe there were a meter, but realizing they stood up, I also realized how much the "old me" wanted to show. Before I could regret not doing it, I opened my mouth, "Guys…," I said, "My real name is Kakarot and that's how I should be called. I'll forget that stupid name Goku. It really meant nothing to me at all."

Well, in reality, I ran away when I was fourteen, I was young and foolish. An old man named Gohan had taken me in; I refer to him as Grandpa Gohan. Surprisingly, he died one day. A few weeks before I met Master Roshi, began to train and met everyone else, and a year before Kami removed my tail. Grandpa Gohan, I will never forget what he had done for me, and I named my son, Gohan, in his honor. The "old me" had begun to show, dang. And he didn't like digging around in my "pathetic" past. He, which I would guess was the knot in my stomach, urged me to stop and with zero willpower, I stopped. Yeah, so now, I was kind of schizophrenic. Yay? No yay.

Vegeta dismissed us and then like a good Saiyan, I went to bed, but the old me from past image began to creep up and sooner or later, I knew he was going to take over. Whether I liked it or not. So, dismissing those thoughts, I tried to sleep.


	4. Gravity Training! ChiChi's Search!

Okay. Here I go, Chap. 4 is up. Now, looks at calendar. Yeah, as always a long wait is followed by a short chapter. Sorry, 'bout that. ^.^'. Thanks for reading so far and reviewing, they help me get motivated! Well, that's all I have to say. Review if you have the time. Hopefully, no promises, chapter 5 will come out quicker. :D. Enjoy.

* * *

I rolled out of bed in a hurry, I fell on my back. Not exactly a graceful landing, huh? I looked around, "Where am I?" I asked. Then as if a bomb had exploded, it came back to me in a flood of flashbacks and information. I sorted them out in order of importance, from most important to least. Firstly, I was away from home…with Gohan…and without Chi-Chi, not a happy story if Chi-Chi finds me. Secondly, I was on a Saiyan ship, and my former comrades were going to go on a crazy mission, or whatever you would call it, and I'm supposed to help. Thirdly, if I didn't act like a Saiyan, I would be killed. I live a nice and exciting life, right?

Everything I needed was piled beside my bed. So, I got ready like any other day. I had a warm bath after circling around the ship for what seemed like an hour trying to find the bathroom, which was spacious and very comfortable. I brushed my teeth with a new blue toothbrush with orange toothpaste. I do like blue and orange. I pulled on the normal, Shoulder-less Saiyan armor set which consisted of blue underclothes, orange, blue and white armor, white gloves and white and orange boots. It was exactly like the Saiyan Armor I had back on Vegeta when I was younger. So what if I like orange and blue? They match. Shoot me.

It took me a while to notice but where was everyone? I didn't see anyone while I was getting ready. Was something wrong? I did the first thing that came to my mind, I pinched myself. It wasn't a dream. I looked at the clock and that was when I saw the truth, it was 9:00 AM. No one gets up at 9 AM. Not to train, not to do anything. I looked in the mirror. I noticed the two antennae-like strands of hair sticking up. My distinguishing features, if I may call them that. I didn't attempt to brush them down. I couldn't bother. They'd just stick up again sooner or later and I didn't see any hair gel anywhere. I sighed. Was I changing or just reverting? I was different, evil, rather at one point. If I became evil again, I'd be going back to my old self and just being the true me…The 'me' that I try to hide, the 'me' that should have never existed. I sighed, "What should I do now? I can sleep or get a few hours of training in." I decided to go with training, which was my obviously Saiyan instinct acting up.

I began to walk around the ship; Vegeta must have had some sort of training chamber somewhere. Knowing Vegeta it would be overly extravagant and very shiny. The door would be grand, and fancy. Yes, very fancy. It would be lined with complex-looking machines which would actually only need simple commands. I turned around a corner. A fancy door stood before me, exactly how I had imagined Vegeta's training room door, "I'm so lucky, lucky, so luck-y!" I sang to myself, "Now, time to do some serious training!" I heaved the door open, I could hear a click. There was a strong, swift breeze, I looked inside, and there was a cloud of smoke. Someone was training, but whom?

"Pitiful. Just pitiful," I heard a voice say, I soon realized it was Vegeta's, "How can I carry out my plan with such puny power?" He was beating himself up over something. He moved slowly over to a panel and flipped a switch. I stepped inside, not because I was going to train but to offer my help.

"Hey Vegeta, need some help?" I asked. He looked at me anger was present on his face. Was I coming off as too friendly? I rephrased my sentence as I stepped further into the chamber, "Yo, 'King' Vegeta, a 'King' should be able to blow this place up! What the hell was THAT? I nearly cried out of sheer pity." I said, putting on an angry face and saying 'King' in a sarcastic tone. If you can't beat them, join them. He was staring me down, anger still written all over his face. Damn. Did I go too far? He then snickered, "Oh, you're thoroughly right, Kakarot," he then passed me walking.

"I suggest that you don't push it Kakarot," he whispered to me quickly. The door then shut behind me, leaving me to wonder what he meant and what I did wrong. I looked around the room, everything was silver. There were red stripes here and there. I have to admit, that silver paint is amazing shiny! I walked over to a panel. It was a gravity control unit. The last time I used one was about ten years ago but that didn't mean I forgot how to. I looked at the panel and punched in a few buttons, I'd crank up the gravity to a fifty times planet Vegeta's normal gravity. I had already trained and adjusted to twenty-five. Fifty couldn't be so hard, right? Gravity mastery isn't something that just disappears, right? Right.

I punched a button and jumped back. After a countdown, the room got heavy. I fell; my chest was pressed against the floor. I tried to push myself up. Sweat had already begun to form on my brows. I concentrated more ki into my muscles. Hopefully this would give me the boost I needed. An aura burst around my arms as I felt my ki explode. My muscles began to ache, I had to at least get up and stand on my two feet, "C'mon! C'mon! I…need…to…get…up!" I heard myself yell. I pumped more ki into my muscles as my aura expanded, "Just a little more power…" I poured even more ki into my muscles. In an insane burst of power, I managed to push myself up onto my feet. My feet gave way, now; I was kneeling on the floor. A slight improvement, if I may add.

I slowly crawled to the interface and moved my palm over the stop button. Maybe I should try something else. Maybe I could just use less gravity and work my way up. Yeah, that sounds like a plan. I pressed the button. The gravity lessened and I felt myself fall back. I was tired. I also had used a lot of ki, just to get on my knees. Jeez. I wonder how much gravity Vegeta trained in. Probably, five hundred times. Well, maybe that was a slight exaggeration but still.

I stared at the ceiling; the lights were making me dizzy. I swore I was about to blackout when I heard a bell ring. A loud, alarm-type bell, like what any reasonable person, Saiyan or Human, would do I jumped up and panicked despite my weariness, "HOLY CRAP!" I yelled running around with my arms in the air like a madman, at this point, someone could have sworn that gravity training had made me lose brain cells, "IT MUST BE…A FIRE!" I pushed open the door of the training room and ran down the corridor shouting, "FIRE! FIRE!". I heard a door open and Raditz emerged out of the room; he was already dressed in his Saiyan armor. I bumped into him, "Raditz-bro, it's a fire! A fire!" I yelled shaking him. He looked at me before a smirk formed on his face, "Relax, Karot-bro, it's just the breakfast bell." I looked at him in slight disbelief…Then it hit me, "Stop using that embarrassing nickname, it was embarrassing ten years ago and it's sure as hell embarrassing now," I began. I felt the need to lecture Raditz, "I mean, whoever you paid to come up with that nickname, needs to provide you with a refund." His face fell. In a swift motion he threw me a bottle, "The tail-grower-thing." He then walked off.

"Thanks," I sighed. I decided to follow him; I had no clue as to where I was going, "Raditz-bro, any idea as to where my son is?"

Raditz smirked, "While you abandoned your son and went wherever in this ship, I, being the good uncle I am checked up on him."

I was about to open my mouth to tell a tiny lie when Raditz spoke again, "I know you didn't attempt to look for him or whatever. No sense in wasting your breath." I sulked. I was going to check on him. I just, sort of, almost collapsed when I finished training. Well, IF you could call that training.

_Normal P.O.V_

Chi-Chi slammed her foot on the breaks. She did not drive through forests, mountains and seas just to get to Master Roshi's house, the only other place her husband could be hiding. Well, she did get lost after she decided to help a deer. Oh, how her kind soul always hindered her. Yet, it was well worth it.

Her red car sparkled in the sunlight. Yes, she had been driving for hours straight. And yes, it was a pain in the ass to find a gas station and clean restrooms. Now, all she could hope for was a normal breakfast. '_We will definitely bond and form an inseparable family'_ Chi-Chi thought as she stomped on the beach. She glanced over and caught a glimpse of Master Roshi's magazines. _'Gohan, my dear, has been exposed to THAT! How will it affect his grades? Pfft…He's too young to understand that…I hope.'_ If Chi-Chi had a handkerchief, she would have bitten it in anxiety. She pounded on the door, "HEY! I KNOW THAT YOU'RE HERE GOKU! WHERE IS MY SOOON? WHERE ARE YOUUUU?"

After a bit of shuffling someone came to the door, "Hey Chi-Chi, what's up?" A bald-young man, who looked to be in his early twenties but his height, suggested otherwise, six dots formed two lines of three on his forehead.

"You heard me, Shorty! Where's Gohan?" Chi-Chi asked. She was tapping her feet on the ground.

Krillin shrunk, "What about Goku? Anyways, they didn't come here."

"Then where are they? Did Goku tell you to tell me that? I'm coming inside to check," Chi-Chi tried to force her way in. Krillin, being the trained and well-built martial artist he was stopped her.

"Sorry Chi-Chi. I can't do that. Master Roshi's still sleeping," Krillin lied, putting an index finger to his lips signing for her to quiet down.

"And I should care why?" Chi-Chi said in a relatively quiet voice.

"Sorry but Gohan and Goku just aren't here!" Krillin yelled, quickly shutting the door and applying all the locks. He collapsed against the door, breathing heavily, "I thought I was going to die." Chi-Chi screamed in frustration as she banged on the door more. Krillin closed his eyes, trying his best to channel out the woman's noise. Master Roshi who was in the corner, gave him a quick thumbs-up.

"Where is Goku, then?" Krillin asked. Master Roshi shrugged. Krillin sighed, he needed to barricade the door before Chi-Chi could break through it.


End file.
